a dream is a wish your heart makes
by omggcece
Summary: \\She's finally found something she's good at...something to live for. Her fairytale has come true...\\ SamFreddie.


_princess puckett: an american girl_

She's like a doll.

Her face is a _perfect _rounded circle and there's two red dots painted on her cheeks _( l i k e s h e ' s f o r e v e r b l u s h i n g ) _kind of covered by her magical blonde hair - he isn't used to seeing it all straight and once again, just _wow, perfect. _He's vaguely reminded of Britney Spears due to her outfit, a _perfect _uniform with a teeny little skirt and oh, _gosh, _he thinks he's in love.

"What's up with the outfit, Sam?" He asks, in a mocking tone, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. She rolls her eyes in response and Carly prepares herself to stop a fight.

"Look, Fredward-" Sam starts, gritting her teeth and biting down on her bottom lip so hard a drop of blood falls onto her chin and the _perfectness is ruined. _He's kinda happy that it's ruined but then she's perfect again when she violently wipes it off.

"_Freddie,_" Carly moans, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Please, no fighting today. We should be happy for Sam!"

_I _am _happy, _a part of his brain says but he doesn't hear it. They were all surprised to discover Sam used to dance when she won the pageant last year, but they were even _more _surprised to find out a scout from some big-shot dance school saw it and offered Sam a scholarship for the school next year. She had accepted, and here they were standing outside of it.

Sam had surprised them again with her appearance.

"But, seriously, Sam - what's up with the outfit?" Carly says in a dry tone, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I just wanted to make a good first impression," Sam mumbled, an annoyed look on her face. "It's not like my grades are really that spectacular and I can grow up and be a doctor or some crap like that."

_Point._

"Well, anyway," Freddie starts, "I guess we'll see you after school..."

Carly nods, giving Sam a "good luck" hug before her and Freddie cross the street, making their way over too Ridgeway.

_here she goes, all alone..._

.

So, yeah, her first day isn't as bad as it could've been. As she excepted, all the girls are either rich or snobby or claim they're not here to "make friends", only to sharpen their dancing skills or some stuff she really doesn't and couldn't care less about.

Her first class is about the history of dance, and at least something's like Ridgeway. She sits in the last row and before going too sleep, she takes out her handy dandy - wait, no that's lame. Err...let's change that too, uh, good-for-anything glow-in-the-dark glitter marker and writes _Princess Puckett _on the desk to mark her place.

She gets a _"that's cool" _from Hillary "I'm too cool for you" Thompson and feels just a _little _better.

Her second class? It's some other boring thing and she sleeps through that, too and the third and the fourth one and the fifth one, which is lunch 'cause the food is horrible and there's no Carly (or even Freddie) and she starts to worry she made a mistake.

But when it's sixth period she knows, no, she hasn't made a mistake; it's _finally _the class where she actually gets to _dance._

She already likes the teacher, sorta (which is _seriously _weird for a Puckett - well, except Melanie). _Why? _She'll never admit it out loud, but she reminds her of Miss Briggs and she never really realized that the old bat had grew on her.

She explains to them the winter concert coming up before Winter Break and how they're gonna start preparing for it. The girls who do the best will get the lead parts, but yeah, everyone will get one anyway.

When she first starts practicing the routine Miss-what's-her-face assigns them, she's really not that good and she just wanna _dies _or _puke _on this girl next to her's shiny black flats or _something _but she doesn't.

After a while, she must've gotten better or that teacher was crazy because she pats her on the back and says, _"Keep up the good work, Puckett," _and at first you look around for the other girl named Puckett, because she _can't _be talking to you _( s h e ' s n e v e r b e e n p r a i s e d, o n l y s c o l d e d ) _but no, you're the only Puckett, so she _is _addressing you.

_you might just make it through the fire, puckett baby (you'll show them all)_

_._

The first few weeks go by in an complete and honest _blur _with practicing dancing and iCarly and Freddie crap _( m a y b e y o u l i k e h i m. . . . ) _but then one day Mrs. Peterson announces it's time to tell who will be doing the four leading parts.

There's a _unbearably loud _silence in the dance studio, and everyone looks at each other, waiting with obvious excitement to hear who's the best of them all. She already knows she didn't make it so she prefers to lay on her back and stare up at the ceiling that's filled with famous dancers she's supposed to know (stupid dance history class. . . .ugh) and _stars _she wonder if will rise high in the night sky and glow on those _dark, dark _nights and make every thing better...

Finally, the class is over and she grabs her bag from the _ice cold, _cold _floor that burns ( i t ' s t o o, t o o h o t ) _and she wonders why she isn't good enough from those fools who run the _whole, freaking WORLD._

"Sam, congratulations!" A bright, sing-song voice yells, slapping her on the back and she instantly decides this kid deserves to die a dark, slow and painful _death. _"I can't believe you're gonna be a lead role in the play! I'm one, too! Oh, we're gonna have so much fun together..."

Her eyes widen, her mouth drops and she shrieks, _"Oh! I almost forgot," _reaching into her tote bag and taking out some script. "Mrs. Peterson told me to give you yours since you forgot it."

She gulps, taking the script and she waves to her as she skips off down the hallway but she's not paying attention to _her _or _anything _right now...

-You made it, baby. You're finally good at _something._

_a dream is a wish your heart makes..._

_._

She remembers the first time he kissed her. It seems like _so, _so _long ago ( a l m o s t l i k e a l i f t i m e ) _since, but she still remembers every last detail - the way he tasted of _sweet ( k i l l e r ) _coffee made specially by Skybucks and peppermint sticks and _beautifulness; _the way how he closed his eyes but she couldn't, she had to look at his face _( r e a l l y l o o k a t h i m - e v e r y g o r g e o u s p a r t ) _but then the pure _awesome _of this moment takes over and her eyes are closed, she's getting into it but then he pushes away and she wants to grab his face and bring him in for some _more love._

Most of all, she remembers what he - and her - say after it's finished to one another.

_"Hey! ...I hate you." _That stupid smirk that made her fall in love in the first place _( d o e s s h e s e r i o u s l y b e l i e v e i n l o v e ? )_

A sigh. A smile. _"I hate you, too." _And for some reason, now, those words seem to have two _totally _different meanings but there has always been a thin line between love and hate.

The second time they kiss she's ran to Bushwell Plaza after school and for some reason, instead of running in to Carly's apartment, she chooses Freddie instead and taking out her emergency hair clip, she breaks in and gaily runs over to his plastic-covered couch, almost jumping in his lap she's _thisclose._

"Freddie, Freddie, I got the lead part!" She yells, a look of 100% glee on her face. And, to be honest, he doesn't know what she's even talking about but she's so happy and she's in this mini-skirt that makes him go all light-headed and this white buttoned shirt that he can see her bra through and she's wearing _make-up _and she's _with him_ so he just goes along with it, enveloping her in a big bear hug.

"That's great, Sam!" She laughs but it's muffled because her face is buried in his white t-shirt that smells like it's just been washed and it's like her fairytale has finally and truthfully come true...

.

_This is what dreams are made of. . ._

_._

**A/N: I hope you all liked this!:)**

**I know the whole Sam going to some dance school is really (VERY, SUPER) random but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and just **_**had **_**to post it. Don't know what's brought it on, but it seems like all I can do is write Seddie oneshots almost every day at around the AM (four, two, twelve...) now...maybe it's the super awesomesauce season four coming hopefully soon with Jane Lynch guest-starring as Sam's mom in some episode? Squee, I'm so excited about that!**

**Now, er, I don't own iCarly and all of the other stuff mentioned in this story that isn't mine...Review, please!:D**


End file.
